Chocolates
by LightSinger
Summary: Short bits of sweet fluff, each with a distinct and different flavor! Major parings will be: LxL & MxM rated T for safety
1. Beautiful

**Welcome all! This will be a series of short fluffy one-shots for those who crave something sweet without all the drama and angst! For those who want a specific pairing or plot, feel free to request as long as its reasonable. Some of these with follow the plot some won't but hey, they're still give you all that warm fuzzy feeling! ~Mimi**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Death Note!**

_1.) Beautiful_

No one ever said working with the world's greatest detective would be easy.

In fact, sometimes L could be down right infuriating! Light had come to known this when he first began to work for the man.

And yet, as time went on, and he began to be more aware of L, he realized the little things.

The way this raven black hair seem to make his pale skin glow, how his obsidian eyes were actually a stormy gray, how his pale, spider like fingers seemed to gracefully dance across the keyboard.

L was indeed as very bit as beautiful as the finest porcelain in Light's eyes. But it wasn't the outside beauty that attracted him.

In those rare, microscopic moments where his mask slipped down by the tiniest degree, where he showed his true self, Light found him to be the most beautiful.

_________

**I said short! But don't worry, there are plenty more to come! I promise!**

**Reviews?**


	2. Strange

**And she strikes again! Here's Mimi! WIth a new update. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Death Note**

_2.) Strange_

Matt considered Mello to be one of the strangest people he ever met.

He was a chocoholic

He practically wore leather every day

He seemed to be obsessed in beating Near

He worshipped a man who he never even met before!

And he would never cut his hair stating: _'It's my style!'_

There were many strange things about Mello, But wouldn't that make Matt strange as well? He fell in love with the strange man didn't he?

_____________

**Wow.... I am surprised I can write fluff! I'm more of the crack writer.... But admit it! Somewhere deep inside, you went "Awwwwwwwwwwwww!"**

**Reviews for the poor?**


	3. Kira

**Sorry, I wanted to update this as soon a possible, but I'm juggling a lot of things right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

_3.) Kira_

Kira. Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira, Kira. L despised the name and the entity behind it. That man, eluded his grasp far too often, His ideals on justice made his blood boil, The way he avoided capture made a mockery of him.

He loathed Kira down to his core. The entity that forced him to come out of hiding and ask for assistance. The entity that seemed to ignite his anger and hatred, the entity that killed far too many people who _could've _been innocent.

And yet.....

It was that entity that made him come alive again. The entity that made him have to think on his toes, the entity that presented a challenge difficult enough for him to take more than 2 days to solve, the entity that made him remember that he was human.

It was also, that entity, who made him meet Light.

**_________**

**Ah! A serious drabble! until BAM! Fluffy ending comes out of nowhere like Jaws!**

**Please Sir? Can I have some more reviews? I'm only a poor english boy/girl who needs them!**


	4. Addicted

**Sorry about chapter 3 I made a boo-boo T.T But it's fixed (hopefully) by now! Sorry if I confused anyone! So this chapter was loaded early to make it up!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

_4.) Addiction_

_____________

_#1_

He was addicted to chocolate

He was addicted to cigarettes

He was addicted to leather

He was addicted to Gold tinted goggles

He was addicted to danger

He was addicted to danger digitalized

They were addicted to each other

___________

_#2_

"Hey Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

"I've been thinking...."

"'Bout what?"

"Our addictions."

"What about them?"

"I think they're pretty bad for us, maybe we should stop."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause' I like be addicted to you."

_______________

**Admit it! You could not read both drabbles and not say "Aw!" This was just plain adorable! The 2nd was pretty cute too! Especially since I have no experience with writing MattxMello! **

**Review**


	5. Autumn

**Ah, sorry for the semi-long wait! It's just responsibility is catching up on me *looks behind* So enjoy this little piece I composed while eating!**

**Disclaimer: No own Death Note**

_5.)Autumn_

_____________

"I hate Autumn." L deadpanned.

Light turned around to give his boyfriend a curious glance. "And may I ask why?"

"Because, it's cold, those stupid leaves always fall on your face, people like to stuff those leaves down your back, And it leads into Winter, which is even worse." He said slightly miffed.

Light started chuckling at his boyfriends petty dislikes.

"What are you laughing about?"

"You know, Autumn is my favorite season."

"How could you like this dreadful season?"

"Because,-" Light whispered into his ear "-It gives me a reason to hug you when you get cold. And don't get me started on winter." He said with a sly grin.

L gave him the "panda" smile that was especially reserved for him, and clasped his hand within his.

"I guess your right, Autumn isn't _so_ bad."

__________

**Bleh, not as fluffy as some of the other ones. But still semi-sweet. Hey give me slack! I am like the crack queen, not Miss sweet!**

**But if you think it's semi-sweet, than drop a review!**


	6. Hatred

**Bonjour everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but life and procrastination caught up with me. ^.^;**

**I got a request to make a Near X Mello drabble by 162, So I wrote one for both that pairing and M X M.**

**Disclaimer: No, Still don't**

_6.) Hatred_

_____________

_#1_

The moon shone brightly through the gothic windows of the orphanage. Mello quietly stared at the empty bed that his best friend used to occupy. It was neatly made, with stack of video games put to the side.

_'Stupid Matt, getting food poisoned, making me worry about him. What an idiot! Why on Earth would he eat a raw hot-dog anyway?!' _He sourly thought before turning make his back face the empty bed.

He strained his ears to listen to the quiet ticks of the grandfather clock just outside of his and Matt's room, before getting out of bed, and laying down in Matt's bed.

He inhaled the scent deeply before glaring at the pillow. _'Stupid Matt. I hate you, I hate so much for doing this to me.'_ He thought angrily before closing his eyes and smelling the scent again.

_'The line between love and hate is thin. That's what Roger said.'_ Mello thought before grabbing Matt's pillow and going back to his bed.

_'If that's true, you better comeback alive Matt, or else, who will I love?'_ Mello though somberly before closing his eyes, and dreaming of his best friend coming back.

__________

_#2_

Near stared silently at Mello, watching his every move, as the blonde glared back at him, hatred deep in his eyes.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Why won't you leave?"

"Because I hate you too."

"Than why are you here?"

Near stared blankly at him once more, before speaking in a hushed tone.

"Because, at one point or another, our hatred will cross that thin line, and turn into love."

"What makes you think that?" He demanded, curiosity etched onto his face.

"Because, just past the rivalry, you love me too."

Mello stared at him for awhile, before Near sighed and slowly got up to pace across the room and give Mello a peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Mello quietly demanded, a light pink hue spreading across his face.

"It was for a future." Near whispered before gathering his toys and leaving a blushing Mello behind.

_______

**Yup, I think these were "semi-sweet", the Near and Mello one is kinda confusing, but Near doesn't show emotion so that one was difficult. Tell me what you think in a review though! Does it really suck that bad? **

**~Mimi**


	7. Kiss

**Ta Da! *gets pelted with a tomato* Yeah, I had that coming... But I shall say it once more, life caught up to me and brought extra baggage, this one is called 'responsibility' so yeah...... But at least I updated!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, no**

_7.) Kiss_

____________

Light loved L's kisses.

Unlike the man himself, they showed emotion that detective was unable to express. He was angry: a passionate kiss, like a volcano erupting. He was happy: a soft gentle kiss, like lavender petals.

Not that lavender petals ever tasted that sweet. Light mused, but it still felt wonderful. He felt bony arms wrap around his torso and a light butterfly kiss on his neck. He grinned happily before turning around to face his favorite sweet.

L's obsidian orbs never ceased to capture Light as he stood up to his true height, and placed a soft, yet passionate kiss on the other's lips. Light sighed contentedly with a silly grin etched on his face. He knew the emotion behind this one.

Love

_________

***stares up, then hides in corner* I was blushing when I wrote this! Any way, I dedicate this chapter to xxIceCrystalxx for just being there. I'd also like to thank all of the readers who still read this after I haven't updated in like, a month ^^;**

**Review!**


	8. Hug

**Now I'm just being lazy. And I think this is actually my shortest story yet! But enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

_8.) Hug_

____________

Pale, bony arms wrapped around a leather clad torso. Sweet, fleeting kisses were laid upon set of thinly stretched lips.

Mello sighed in bliss, as Matt continued to cling on, giving a few kisses every now and then.

If only he could spend eternity in his arms.

__________

***blush* I feel so.... embarrassed! But it's sweet anyway! This one is dedicated to AlfieFire! Now, my dear friend, GO UPDATE!**

**Reviews por favor!**


	9. Winter

**SURPRISE! I double updated today! So, my dear readers, who usually just go to the newest chapter, turn back one please! ^.^ **

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own it T.T**

_9.) Winter_

_____________

Snow floated down gently on the sleeping city. It's citizens unaware of the fact that Mother Nature's blanket would encase them in an icy grasp. All of them, except for two.

"It's snowing." L stated obviously. A momentary flash of disdain hi-lighted his features, before settling back into it's usual setting of apathy. He put a pale hand on the window, staring blankly at their bird's eye view of the city.

"I didn't notice." Stated Light amusedly. A tanned arm wrapped around pale shoulders, he laid his head on L's, smiling happily.

"I hate snow." L stated.

"Why?"

"Because it's very cold."

"Well, I like it."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll be the one to warm you up when you get cold, and we share hot chocolate during winter." Light teased. "Not mention, Misa can't come to 'interrupt' us because she hates the snow too."

"I still don't like it." L repeated.

"Even after all those reasons and much more?" Light asked with a questioning glance.

"It's too much like Autumn." L said seriously

"...... You are the weirdest man I've ever encountered." Light teased. "But I love you for it."

L gave a happy grin. "I love you too, Light."

**_________**

**This is like, the sequel for Autumn, just for your information. I would like to dedicate this chapter to both AlfieFire and xxIceCrystalxx! Why? Because I can ^.^**

**Now press that green button please!**


	10. Bubbles

**Hello my wonderful readers! *dodges chair* As I'm here to say, something very bad happened recently, so the chapters may come up a little slower but this story will be updated!**

**Disclaimer: Still No**

_10.) Bubbles_

_____________

Pale lips made an 'o' shape and blew softly into the bubble wand. Watching in delight, as frail, soapy bubbles made their way into the sky.

Matt felt a frown settle on his face. It took all of his will power not to jump up and kiss Mello senseless as he made such an adorable face!

Matt felt himself groan, as Mello created more bubbles, his face lighting up. Matt turned himself away, putting all his focus on the figurines dancing across his screen.

"Matt! Come here!"

Matt felt a shiver run up his spine, as he slowly turned around.

Mello held his bubble wand high, his face scrunched up, blowing softly. Matt couldn't take it, he ran up and kissed Mello right there, delving his tongue into the bubble blower's mouth. Eagerly surprised to find Mello returning his feelings, and holding a tongue war in Matt's mouth.

The couple broke apart, gasping for air, while Mello smiled mischievously.

"I knew if I kept doing it, you would crack eventually."

Matt simply pulled him in for round two.

**_________**

**I was blushing so bad when I typed this! I'd like to thank my own bubble solution thing for giving me the inspiration to write this!**

**Reviews=Happiness=More Chapters!**


	11. Scar

**Err... Hi! *dodges flaming furniture* There's really no excuse this time, only the fact I've actually been working on other stories (No, they're not published...yet...) So.... Don't kill me! Please! And sorry it's so short, but it's a drabble!**

**Disclaimer: T.T**

_11.) Scar_

____________

The satin covers of the king size bed cushioned L's fall as Light sprang upon him.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again." He grounded out in-between vicious kisses on L's collar bone, his silky auburn tickling L's nose, along with the stinging pain across his cheek.

"It wasn't really my fault." L protested as Light brought of his face to meet L's.

"I don't care." Light replied, the raw pain in his honey soft voice making L ache for hurting him. "She could've done much more damage if I wasn't there."

Light buried L's face in his auburn hair once more as he gave gentle pecks where the red mark stained his porcelain skin.

L heaved a sigh and began running his spider-like fingers through Light's soft locks. "I promise I won't go near Misa when she's holding a pen ever again..." L murmured, before his lips were attacked by a pleased brunette.

__________

**Wow, this is pretty smut-y! I'd like to think my skills are improving, now what's YOUR opinion? Criticism is expected and will receive an honorary mention if done!**

**Drop a review and tell me!**


	12. Haiku

**Hi! Yeah, once more horrible Mimi doesn't update when she should T.T, but to make up for it, this is going to be a double chapter *beams* So enjoy the show!**

***A serious* Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**

_13.) Haiku_

____________

_I love him so much_

_He makes living worth it too_

_Mello has me whipped_

____________

**Finally! A *real* drabble! XD**


	13. Sometimes

**#2 of the updating mission ^.^**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No T.T**

_12.) Sometimes_

_____________

_#1_

Sometimes playing the role of God meant making sacrifices.

Light sometimes wishes he hadn't taken that role.

Maybe then, L would still be alive.

___________

_#2_

"I sometimes wish I wasn't the world's greatest detective, or that you were a Kira suspect.... Actually, scratch that. I just wish you weren't a Kira suspect."

An auburn teenager sighed before plucking a laptop from his partners pale fingers, rattling the chain connecting them as he did so.

"You know what Ryuzaki? I sometimes wish I wasn't a Kira suspect too. But there is a good side to it."

"No offense to your intelligence Light, but I don't see any." The nearly translucent man droned, as he futilely tried to regain the laptop.

The teenager sighed, stuffing the laptop underneath the bed the two shared. "Think harder."

The man stared at the boy, his face as unmovable as a statues', before something glinted within the depths of his gray eyes. "I guess we never would've met."

The brunette rolled his eyes, before yanking the chain and forcing his partner to lay down. "Actually, I was thinking my father would've never allowed us to share a bed if the given circumstances were different."

Ryuzaki gave an impish smile before pulling Light towards his abdomen. "I guess you're right."

___________

**O.o woah, the first drabble was NOT fluffy! But eh, for all you pessimists who enjoy the dark side of love; enjoy it! As for the second one... I think the ending could be better,**

**What do YOU think?**


End file.
